Kana Senju
Kana Senju is a member of the great Senju Clan,a relative of Sageru Uzumaki and is the current Jinchūriki of chomei . Appearance Background Abilities Rasengan Kana herself is not seeing using the rasengan a single time but she can use the variations of it in her tailed beast chakra mode,later on it was confirmed that she was taught rasengan by Sannoto like he taught Sageru. Nature Transformation Kana can used Lightning release with great proficiency,she can use jutsu's like Lightning Release: Thunder Javelin which requires extraordinary control of chakra. Dragon Release Seemingly Kana had relationship with various dragons in the past,and have gained special abilities such as breathing blue flames or partial dragon transformation.Causing her to awaken the ability to use Dragon Release. Other Skills Kana can exhale a sparkling substance from her mouth that shines so brightly that it blinds her targets, creating an opening for herself, or her allies to attack.Also Kana is quite a decent tailed beast host being able to keep Chomei always under control. Jinchūriki Transformations As Chōmei's jinchūriki,Kana is granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. The full extent of his control is unknown, but he could form at least two of the beast's tails, which she used as wings to fly. She has been demonstrated to be very nimble whilst in flight, being capable of outmaneuvering several of Killer B's attacks using Samehada and his other swords. When he was immobilized by B's clone she changes into her 'Version 2' form and attacks Naruto. She is able to bite his opponents in this mode. In his both version 1 and version two respectively she has great amount of strength,to which he states his physical strength,speed,reflexes,chakra and sense's increase atleast six times in version one while in version two it further increase's and in full tailed form his chakra is atleast 100 times more than it was in his version one. The Seven-Tails Chakra Mode is a form that Kana gained after she separated and sealed chomei from its chakra. In this form,Kana exhibits exceptional speed and strength. Like her predecessor, Fū, Kana also gains chomei's ability to fly and grow horns. Kana can even use the shroud to create chakra arms that she can use for greater range of attacks as well as giving her greater dexterity and maneuverability to his fighting style without the use of shadow clones. The power of his techniques become so great that unless they already have some inherent durability.Kana can grow a set of four wings from his back to fly. Soon Kana gained cooperation and support of chomei and has access to its full powers, becoming one of the rare individuals, jinchūriki or otherwise, to succeed having complete control over the tailed beast's power. When they meld their chakra together,Kana is able to enter Tailed Beast Mode as she gains access to a new chakra shroud as well as the ability to create a tailed beast-cloak both of which forms has shown feats of tremendous speed and power. She can release a powerful shock-wave that is strong enough to knock back five fully transformed tailed beasts at once.